gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Welcome to the GTA Myth Wiki's Request for Promotions page. Positions Patroller=Users with rollback rights, known as Patrollers, are the staff members who maintain the wiki's articles and social features. They are granted the rollback ability, which allows them to instantly revert a disruptive edit on articles, as well as having the ability to moderate on the wiki's Chat and Forums. Requirements for Patroller: *Preferably no block/warning history. *Have a minimum of 250 edits (comments/forum posts etc. count). *Have been active on the wiki for at least 14 days. |-|Administrator='Sysops', also known as Administrators or Admins, are staff members who have wide-reaching authority on the wiki. Along with having the same rights as Patrollers, Administrators also have the ability to block users and edit locked pages. Admins are also trusted to resolve community disputes. Requirements for Administrator: *Preferably no block/warning history. *Must already have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 500 edits (only article edits count; check for more info). *Have been active on the wiki for at least a month. |-|Bureaucrats='Bureaucrats' are the wiki's most distinguished staff members. They have the same abilities as an Administrator, but also have the ability to promote and demote other users. Bureaucrats have the final say when resolving a dispute, and some community votes are restricted to Bureaucrats only; including a request to be promoted to Bureaucrat. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Preferably no block/warning/demotion history. *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1000 edits (only article edits count; check for more info). *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months. How to Apply To Request for Promotion, simply edit this page and place your request under the Active Requests Heading. Take a look at some of the previous Requests under the Archive Heading to get an idea on how to format and present your case. All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote and there is a clear answer. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applies may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Staff Positions Available The GTA Myths Wiki has set limits to the number of users that may hold various staff positions on the wiki at one time. The current limits imposed are as follows: *Bureaucrats - N/A *Administrators - five users at one time. *Patrollers - six users at one time. Active Requests Inactive Requests Request closed as Successful by Mantiix (talk) 19:14, October 31, 2018 (UTC) MythHunter 007 - Patroller Hello! It's been a while since I last edited here. So after talking to Mantiix and Independent I decided to go for patroller again. I know I am inactive for months but after 17th november onwards I'll be fully active here and in between I'll be monitoring edits here. For those who don't know I'm mostly active on central chat. I have learned few things there. I'm also thinking about customising chat and many more things too. Thank you.--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 15:19, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Votes * - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 15:29, October 28, 2018 (UTC) *'Yes' - [[User:Gunshow20|'Gunshow']] (T, ) 18:34, October 28, 2018 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mantiix (talk) 21:27, October 28, 2018 (UTC) *'Yes' - IntenCity999 Comments *You are a really good editor - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 15:29, October 28, 2018 (UTC)